


Losing It’s Sparkle.

by mysticalmarigold



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF, falsettos
Genre: Angst, Falsettos - Freeform, M/M, Oops, aids/hiv, falsettos angst, i can’t write anything nice and fluffy, i want to hurt you, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: Marvin loved chess. He LOVED chess.





	Losing It’s Sparkle.

**Author's Note:**

> just a sad little oneshot off of a prompt! ‘All my recreation seems to suit me okay.’

Chess. Chess was Marvin’s favorite thing. It was what he played to bond with his son, it was how he survived high school for God’s sake. It was the end-all-be-all. Chess brought him together with his family. And, he supposed, it had torn his family apart that fateful night when Whizzer tore off down the stairs and out of their apartment. It was something he had trouble returning to after...after Whizzer had gone. It was something he dreaded playing when Jason would come visit him in the hospital he called home now, even if chess had once been his favorite thing. He did let his mind wander off when he was sitting in a wheelchair at Whizzer’s grave, mere months after his passing. He glanced to the king adorning the headstone. He laughed to himself, Charlotte standing at his side in the cemetery. Even in death, Whizzer wins. Yeah, his recreation suited him okay. A game where only the intellectual can triumph, but could be easily struck down by the witty? What a wonderful caricature of his life. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
